Try
by Alona the Evil Authoress
Summary: Warning=PFSAA (pillow fluffy shounen-ai angst)


Meh... you could say that this is a sort-of prequel-type-thing for Bittersweet, of something of the sort. It's great as a stand-alone though. Ruwalk/Lykouleon, duh, no like, go away. -blah blah blah- =thoughts. I think it's relatively simple to figure out the timeline.  
  
~*~*~  
  
-Why?-  
  
-Why did she have to exist to be able to steal you away before there was anything I could do about it?-  
  
One brown haired figure paced in front of the castle, glancing up at the foreboding sky. The deep blood red was sickly, nausea-inducing color, and the lone Dragon Secretary faltered in his already unsteady gait as it caught his eye. Anything was better than this. Even the perpetual winder had been tolerable, as long as Lykouleon was there, cheering everyone up despite his own grief over Raseleane.  
  
-Raseleane…-  
  
He knew how much Lykouleon missed her, had done all he could to aid the lord in getting her back. And yet, watching Lykouleon walk from the gate in the loaned cloak, something had crumbled inside of him, some wall that had previously been there. Not until several house later did he noticed the void the wall had left behind, being too busy concentrating on the consequences of his actions.  
  
However, the consequences he had considered were not the ones he was facing as he trudged slowly back and forth across the castle's expansive lawns. One consequence he had not dared think about was just now much worry and grief-aiding Lykouleon would cause. He hadn't realized that it was possible that the Dragon Lord, mighty as he was, would not win the battle for his queen and perish at the hands of the yokai Nadil.   
  
-No, Lykouleon…-  
  
But he was a good friend, anything he could do to help he would. It frustrated him sometimes, how he always seemed to help Lykouleon, but it was all he could do. And sometime during the pacing, a realization had dawned on him along with the blood red in the heavens.  
  
-I love him,-  
  
Realizing this, Ruwalk had only continued to pace, hoping the thought would disappear of its own volition. The hope, of course, was futile and half-hearted at the moment of its conception, and there was no was it would ever be realized.  
  
-That's it- he mentally resolved –If… no, when he returns, I'll tell him, Raseleane or no Raseleane.-  
  
Hours later, the sky had settled into a natural blue, and Lykouleon returned with his queen. Ruwalk was the first to congratulate, the first to give a too-wide grin, and he hated himself for it, because he knew he had congratulated the loudest and smiled the widest. After the festivities had ended, Ruwalk pulled the Dragon Lord off to the side before Alfeegi could find him to yell at him.  
  
"Yes Ruwalk?"  
  
"Lykouleon," he began, "There's something very important I need to tell you." He heaved a sigh to clear his throat. This was turning out to be even harder than he had expected.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Look, you're probably going to hate me for this, and I'm going to hate myself for ruining our friendship," Ruwalk babbled, glancing guiltily at the floor.  
  
"Ruwalk," Lykouleon began, placing a hand on the secretary's shoulder, "Whatever it is you have to tell me, do tell. I won't hate you, and I won't let anything ruin our friendship."  
  
"All right," Ruwalk accepted, wringing his hands. He took a deep breath, preparing to begin again, "Lykouleon, we've known each other for a long time, and we've been friends for nearly as long. I'd just never realized just how much our friendship means to me. What I'm trying to say…" He trailed off, glancing into Lykouleon's eyes for support. The twin green crystals sparkled encouragingly, lit by a small concerned smile. Ruwalk was, for the moment, reassured.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is… I love you."  
  
He boldly continued watching the Dragon Lord's eyes, believing himself prepared to face rejection. But nothing of the sort came. Instead, a dim, sad light glimmered over the eyes, and the lips twisted into a crooked smile.  
  
"I understand, Ruwalk," he whispered, leaning closer to the other's ear, "I understand."  
  
For a moment time froze, and Ruwalk understood the knowledge Lykouleon spoke of as well. Emotions and ties flowed thick in the small space between the two men, for now unmarred and whole.   
  
"My lord! Why would you risk you life so? Didn't we tell you to the officers would take care of it?"  
  
Lykouleon stood with a sigh and walked to placate Alfeegi. Ruwalk stood rooted to the spot, touching a hand lightly to his ear where he could still feel Lykouleon's warm breath.  
  
-I'm not sure I understand, but as long as you wish me to, I will try.-  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Whoo, wasn't that so cute and fluffy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go back to learning to play Evangelion's opening theme on the piano, and rewatching episode 24 to cry over it.   
  
-Alona 


End file.
